Raven City
Raven City (レイヴンシティ, Reivun Shiti) is an original world from Kingdom Hearts Legacy. It is the new hub world to replace Radient Garden and the very outdated Traverse Town. It is a pivotal world to the KHL universe as it links so many stories and essentially starts the Legacy Story. Geography Raven City is a very large dominion. It houses many "mini-domains" within it. The main area of Raven City is much like a utopian-esque city. It is home to tall buildings all surrounding a large arena in the center. It has recently been degraded to slum like living conditions. On the outskirts there lies the Icy Lands, known as the Mystic Tundra. Due to the once flourishing royal caste system there are some mansions in the Palace area. Raven City is in all urban. History and Culture Just before the outbreak of Heartless and the return of villainous figures, Raven City was a very prosperous and beautiful kingdom. The King of Raven City, King Yūkan Yoshida, ruled with a mighty hand. He made piece with the Tundra natives and gave them citizenship. In order to keep his people happy he also built a coliseum in his name. The Yūkan Dome was erected and gave a place for Raven City convicts, unsung heroes, and noble knights of Yūkan's court to fight. The Raven City people are of an intellectual caliber. They believe in magic and materia. The court knights are more like paladins, conjuring magic and wielding swords. Along with magical superiority, the Ravenites are very technologically advanced. They created technology that could essentially split barriers between worlds and technology to bolster magic and harness materia. The kings scientists are famous for their patenting of the BlastGuantlet. It peaks the user's control over magic. The coliseum would prove to be trouble later for the denizens of Raven City. Soon, the convicts that combated in the arena gained a name for themselves. They grew stronger in power and phsicality. Not long after, a theif held as much title as a Lord. By that time the Kings daughter, Hail Yoshida, was old enough to marry. Her father had only her to pass the Kingdom over to. So He wanted her to pick a strong candidate for King. Hail, contra her father's wishes, fell in love with a noble but seditious theif king. Durza, the Thief King began to court on the Princess. The stubborn king denied him of any chance. He was then banned from fighting in the arena and sentenced to life in containment. Durza, being the King of Thieves, also had people. His people revolted. There were enough felons, turned warriors, to overthrough the King's men. Now Raven City was split into two. A mini war brewed, pitting the Arena-fighters with royalty. Hail was torn. She loved her father and Durza. One night, Durza was met by a peculiar figure. The figure told Durza he could have the Kingdom and Hail if he killed the King and did a favor for them. Durza was a very ambitious man, he took the offer. Durza listened to the being and killed the King without any notice. Until he was confronted by the Court. The being that promised Durza everything, testified against him. The being revealed herself to be a female sorcerer. The deeds that Durza committed for her could not be reversed and he was executed for trechery. The sorceror was then able to call to her allies. With that Raven City's glory was gone. The most noble of King Yūkan's men formed a squad called the Valour Guards in his name. They policed Raven City, preserving some of its glory. Princess Hail Yoshida, forced her participation on the guard, she vowed to fight for justice for her father. The 18 year old princess now serves as a remnant of how the royal kingdom used to be. Chief Alastar Mccain is currently the highest titled man in Raven City, possibly second to the Princess. Within Raven City dwell various Disney villains and other mercnaries. Also the only known gateway to the Disney House of Mouse is through there. Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Worlds